


Heat

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando and Han try to sleep in the middle of a heatwave.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Жара](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440484) by [FixDestroy_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



Lando tries to extract himself from Han’s embrace. It’s far too uncomfortable, Han is like a sweaty hot water bottle. Lando doesn’t understand how Han can sleep so heavily during this heatwave. The air in the Falcon's captain's quarters is humid and thick. There should be air conditioning but it doesn't work. If this was still Lando's ship, he knows for sure it would be working and there would be a spare part on hand if it didn't. But it's _Han's_ ship now, and _Han's_ ship is a sweltering, messy vessel where the air conditioning is broken and the spare part is missing. 

Lando attempts to imagine cold things - crisp, fresh snow, a freezing cold shower, the clink of ice-cubes in a glass, the fierce glacial power of working air conditioning. But it's to no avail. He's still so very hot, and it's made even worse by Han wrapping himself around Lando. 

Han is a dead weight, Lando gently lifts his arm up and away, pushing Han in one swift movement which rolls him over to the other side of the small, double bed.

“Mmmph.” Han takes a deep breath and slowly opens his eyes. “What’s happening?”

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.” Lando murmurs softly, as he stretches, noting unhappily he only feels a fraction cooler.

“Ok.” Han mumbles, as he, much to Lando’s dismay, rolls back and throws his arm across Lando’s chest.

“No, no.” Lando mutters. “No. Too hot.” He tries to wriggle away, pushing at Han’s legs with his feet. “Go over the other side.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“ _Han._ ”

“Mm.” There is no movement, Lando can tell he’s rapidly falling back to sleep.

“Come on. It’s like a sauna in here.”

“Mm.”

_“Han.”_ Lando can tell they are about to go around in circles. “When the air con is fixed, you can wrap yourself around me like a cape. Until then, go away.”

“Mm.” Han shifts, away from Lando, flopping onto his front with a huff. He is silent for a few moments before whispering, “I will. Like a cape.”

“Uh-huh, a really sweaty, annoying cape.”

Lando sighs, hoping he will somehow manage to fall asleep despite the oven-like temperature. It seems like an impossible task, he closes his eyes and tries to clear his mind and not focus on the unbearable warmth.

Eventually, after what seems like _hours,_ he does go to sleep. And when he wakes in the morning, the cabin slightly cooler, he is greeted by Han smirking. Somehow, while he was sleeping, Lando had shifted so that _he_ was now wrapped around Han, one arm over his chest, and one leg over Han's.

"Thought it was _too hot._ " Han remarks, a note of triumph in his voice.

"It was. It is. You must have moved me." Lando asserts, although he doesn't move away, not yet.

"Who's the sweaty, annoying cape now?"

"That's still you. I don't think it's normal for one person to sweat that much. Maybe you should get that checked."

Han laughs, before running one hand up Lando's back. "Think we could both use a shower?"

"Yes. And then, you are going to go find the missing part and we will fix the air conditioning."

"Uh-huh." Han agrees, but there's a tone to his voice that suggests this shower will probably be a long one.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
